Kotor Spectres: Redemption
by Bullet-Proof Marshmellows
Summary: Kotor AU fic Featuring all your favorite characters including Lsm Revan and Lsf Exile. Follow Soris Kelrid jedi and exmember of the Spectre squadren as he searches for the exile and the other members of his squad from the mandalorian wars. Vote 4 Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, how ya going? **

**Anywho this chapter is a preview/opening of my AU Kotor Fanfic it will eventually feature everyone's favourite chars including Lsm Revan, Lsf Exile, Atton, Bastila, Carth Mission and so forth. Please R&R **

**On to the official stuff **

**I do not own star wars or the Kotor series, they belong to lucus arts, bioware and obsidian entertainment respectively. If I did, Kotor would be multiplayer and I'd by solid gold shoelaces just 'cause I can! **J

**Anyway on with the story. **

KOTOR 

SPECTRES: REDEMPTION

The dark foreboding gate loomed high in the sky as a lone hooded figure stalked across the walkway to a large Ominous looking structure. The figure paused as they came to a corpse lying at the entrance of the temple. He bent down examining the body; its face was a mask of pure terror and covered in blood. It was clothed in a black and orange soldier's uniform and its chest sported several diagonal slashes that made it look like the body was mauled by a tornado of blades. The lone figure shook his head. "Tekamika" he whispered into the wind. The figure turned and took a deep breath then marched through the gate.

As the figure passed through the gate it slammed shut, sealing with a sharp hiss.

He wheeled around as a whirring sound was sealed and several turrets sprung from the walls and floor. The man leapt into the air and a polished silver hilt flew from his belt to his hand as a silvery blade of light sprang forth from its top. The blade hummed through the air as its wielder spun it in front of him deflecting the sizzling bolts of blaster fire back at its source.

As the last turret exploded with a shower of sparks a shout rocked across the hall as a man clad in black and red carrying a blaster rifle came running from a door across the room firing like a mad man. The Figure, clearly a Jedi, threw off his cloak revealing a young man of medium build with brown hair and a youthful yet serious face wearing a black tunic. As more soldiers poured into the room the youth leapt toward his foes, landing in the centre of the men and cutting down three with one swipe. A few of them tried to turn their weapons on him but were swiftly cut down. "Fools," the young Jedi laughed, "Blasters are no match for a lightsaber, especially at this range. I'd of thought they taught you sith wannabes better than that!"

Seemingly taking his advice the soldiers dropped their guns and drew an assortment of melee weaponry. They rushed as one at the young man who dropped into a fighting stance. He parried an overhead sweep from a foe with a sword before spinning around and removing another's arms with a rolling of his wrists. He then turned on the balls of his feat and sliced another unfortunate soldier before slamming the hilt of his 'saber into another's Adam's apple ramming it into his throat killing him almost instantly.

The remaining six sith soldiers backed away and slowly circled thinking they had clearly underestimated their opponent. Four of them lunged in from different angle in perfect synchronization thinking that there was no chance of survival for the young Jedi. The last thought they would have was of how wrong they were. The Jedi back flipped into the air spinning as he did resembling a silver and black tornado. The young man landed in a crouch just as the four sith hit the floor, devoid of their heads.

The final two realised they were seriously outclassed and tried to run but the young Jedi extended his arm and threw a force shockwave that slammed the two into the walls shattering multiple bones violently.

The Youth looked around at the destruction, switched off his blade and sighed, "I just can't have a peaceful life on some remote planet and forget all this fighting can I?" he asked himself aloud.

A high pitched laugh was his only answer, it reverberated of the walls impossible to trace its source. "A Jedi's life is sacrifice" the voice answered in a sing-song way, "isn't that your stupid belief? Or did you open your eyes to your foolishness?"

"I'm not the one serving an Egotistical manic on a power trip," The young Jedi answered

"Lets see you make jokes without your lungs weakling!"

With that a shape exploded from the shadows towards the Jedi, twin sabers twirling in front of it like lightning blazing redder then a demons eye.

The young Jedi barely escaped storm of death sidestepping at the last moment.

"Hello Tekamika" said the young man devoid of emotion," its been a while"

"Yes," said the Young woman clad in a black formfitting armour and a cape that flowed to her knees, "Far to long Soris"

The young Jedi, Soris, looked her over and chuckled "I see the Sith's and your dress code blend well"

Tekamika laughed back "Better then those plain robes you Jedi wear, besides you seem to have stoped half way."

"I didn't come here to kill you S-"

"Don't call me that! I am Darth Tekamika now and you are just a weak fool!"

"Please" Soris pleaded "turn away from the dark side, it _will _destroy you!"

"I can help you," He continued "Just turn away, say no! I did"

"Why should I listen to you?" Tekamika snapped "You where the only one of the Spectre Squadron not to embrace your true power. And to think you once led us!"

"Tekamika listen the dark side isn't-"

"NO!" she screamed "I'm through listening to you!"

She brandished her sabers and her voice turned to ice. "You are weak; a broken servant to a dead order and here is where you die!"

"I don't want to fight you" Soris answered evenly.

But clearly Tekamika didn't care as she leapt at him with a cry of rage. Soris barely had time to activate his weapon and parry before the next strike sizzled towards his head at an impossible speed. Tekamika laughed as she struck blow after blow, each strike coming within centimetres of Soris. "Who's the master now!" she cackled and brought her blade up to deliver a killing blow when she noticed something was wrong. He wasn't scared. Tekamika had killed many Jedi since her ascension to the Sith and all of them had showed some measure of fear or regret despite their code. But Soris was perfectly calm, in fact, he seemed to be almost smirking.

She yelled in rage bringing her saber down in a violent final sweep at Soris's unprotected head with a flash of crimson.

So how u like it? Yay? Nay? Please review as I'd like to know peoples reactions to the story though No Flames Please as they are pointless and rude.


	2. Chapter 2

Gidday folks how's it going? I apologise for taking so long to update and only posting such a short chapter but my teacher seemingly thinks that giving my class large amounts of homework during holidays is funny. I also apologise for making this fight take so long but the main story will pick up soon. Now its my turn to complain: Out of all the people that have read my story only one, that's right one! Person has reviewed! You people made me cry so much my house has more saltwater then most beaches.

Enough of me, lets get the official stuff out off the way.

**I do not own star wars or the Kotor series, they belong to lucus arts, bioware and obsidian entertainment respectively, that why its called fan fiction. I do however own Soris and co.**

Tekamika's blade flashed towards Soris like a red bolt of lightning aiming to split him in half. Then suddenly, barely an inch from its targets head, it stopped. Tekamika blinked in confusion then tried to bring the blade down again but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it was held in place by an invisible vice. Tekamika struggled with the saber for a few moments before sighing in defeat and releasing the weapon leaving it floating uselessly.

"Well," said Tekamika finally with a slight hint of admiration, "stasis on a saber, resourceful as ever aren't you?"

"I had plenty of time to practice" answered Soris, his eyes never leaving the floating weapon.

"Indeed" She purred, "tell me did you only come looking for us because your search for the Exile failed, or is Revan holding your leash again?"

"My reasons are my own!" Soris answered, a hint of anger creeping into his tone.

Tekamika grinned triumphantly at her small victory, "It must burn you up inside," She continued, "to know that they let you rejoin the order while sending her away to rot."

Soris shook his head, "don't seek to anger me Tekamika, it won't work."

Tekamika laughed, "Don't blame me for trying for one last laugh before I destroy you"

Soris raised an eyebrow, "indeed?" he snorted" "You are unarmed and alone my friend. Now surrender, I don't want to kill you."

As slow smirk spread across the female sith's face Soris realised his mistake. Tekamika leapt towards him with a cry as a second saber leapt from a holster hidden on her thigh into her hand.

Soris cursed at himself for not remembering Tekamika's fighting style, the one he had taught her no less. The speed of her attack caused Soris's concentration on the suspended saber to break and it clattered to the floor before flying into the hand of its former wielder.

Soris backed up, franticly blocking the two red blades with his own silver lightsaber. Tekamika pressed the attack, fuelled by her anger and apparent advantage, she drove her opponent towards a corner. She had him, she would destroy her former friend and mentor, proving herself to her new master and severing the last of her ties to her life as a Jedi. These thoughts flashed through her mind as she struck out brutally knocking Soris's blade up. Then as she drove her saber forward a grin of satisfaction crept across her features.

In the very same temple, a dark shape sat on an ominous looking throne its hooded features clocked in shadow as it meditated in the pitch black. Several elite sith soldiers clad in black and crimson armour were positioned around the chamber the fear showing on some of their faces. A few were scared as the sounds from the battle reached them but more were terrified of the dark lord shrouded in the darkness.

Then, just as the Hooded sith looked up from his meditation, a cry of pain as echoed throughout the halls. The sith lord stood and spoke to a nearby soldier "You" he said, his voice sounding like a harsh whisper. (_A/N: Think lord Voldermort in Harry Potter the philosopher's stone) _"Ready my ship and activate the temples suicide timers"

"Yes sir," responded the soldier, "shall I contact your apprentice?"

"No" said the Sith, the evil smirk visible on his face. "Malayani always did overestimate herself and now she will pay the price." The Soldiers scuttled of to carryout his orders and he turned his attention back to the battles aftermath "Yes," he spoke aloud to the now empty room, "this will be quite a day to remember."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people.**

**Yep that's right I'm not dead and I am updating! Shock Horror!!! **

**I apologise to all for taking so long but personal matters have prohibited me from updating until now. Very sorry. Anyway before I continue with the next chapter I have to make a complaint. By the time I post this over 328 people will have read this story, ONLY 4 PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED!!!! It doesn't have to be a good, bad short or long review, just tell me what you think. Also if you have any questions, submit them in a review and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you to all my reviewers: Agent 340, B-rad, Nightskye18 and of course my brilliant friend Whiteroseblackrose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or the Kotor series, they belong to lucus arts, bioware and obsidian entertainment respectively. I do however own Soris and co.**

_1 minute ago (recount)_

_Soris backed up, franticly blocking the two red blades with his own silver lightsaber. Tekamika pressed the attack, fuelled by her anger and apparent advantage, she drove her opponent towards a corner. She had him, she would destroy her former friend and mentor, proving herself to her new master and severing the last of her ties to her life as a Jedi. These thoughts flashed through her mind as she struck out brutally knocking Soris's blade up. Then as she drove her saber forward a grin of satisfaction crept across her features._

_In the near-empty halls the sound of a saber cutting into flesh and the scream of pain that followed was deafening. At this very same time the reclusive sith lord who had watched the battle with only minor interest was readying his shuttle to escape the trap he had set to kill his apprentice and enemy in one stroke._

Tekamika cried out in pain and withdrew away from her opponent nursing the deep gash that burned on her hand she fell to the floor. She looked in disappear at the remains of her weapons then up at Soris, anger mingling with the foolishness and defeat she felt. He stood confidently now brandishing both his silver saber and a second hilt with a blazing cyan coloured blade that he had drawn at the last moment and sliced through the handles of her sabers. Finally, after a long moment of silence Tekamika spoke up "Well," the sith woman laughed "you always did have a trick up your sleeve didn't you?"

Soris said nothing focus the only thing on the Jedi's face. He began walking slowly towards his foe sabers glowing brightly.

"Not in the mood for talking huh?" chuckled Tekamika brushing a stray hair behind her ear as if her acting casual meant that she hadn't lost.

Soris stopped in front of the fallen woman still saying nothing as Tekamika's eyes darted from his face to sabers.

"Do it _Jedi_!_" _she spat, her face a mask of anger. "Kill me"

"No" Soris answered simply, his voice strangely calm. Shaking his head he switched off his sabers and knelt down to her level.

For a long moment they stayed like that saying nothing until Tekamika broke the silence. "How?!" she whispered, a hint of disgust in her voice. "How could I be beaten by you? A Jedi for force sake!"

"The dark side is no more powerful then the light side Tekamika, you know this but simply choose not to accept it"

"No!" cried Tekamika "It is stronger I feel it!"

"No, argued Soris, remaining calm despite his former opponent and one-time friend's outbursts, "It's only easier but it twists and destroys you till you are nothing but a creature of betrayal and hate like any other sith."

Another brief moment of silence was followed by the last thing anyone would have expected.

Crying. Tekamika sat hunched on the floor like an infant crying in despair. "I've been a fool!" she sobbed, "All I wanted was to prove I was as strong as the others!"

_-Flashback- _

"_What were you thinking?!" Her master's words still ringing in her ears, Jedi apprentice Malayni Konnsek ran through the halls of the Dantooine enclave tears streaming from her eyes. She paused and with a few shuddering breaths checked to make sure none would see her before entering a nearby empty classroom. Malayni stumbled into the room and sat down bringing her knees to her chin. Her self pity session was cut short however as someone cleared their throat. She whipped around to find a young man in brown Jedi robes sitting in the centre "What are you doing here?!" The distraught apprentice screamed at the intruder. _

"_Well, answered the Jedi with a laugh, "I was meditating until a young woman decided to barge in here"_

"_Oh," sniffed Malayni "I'm sorry, I'll just…."_

"_No, don't worry about it, meditation was getting boring anyway"_

_Malayni laughed at that, she had often thought the same though she rarely voiced such an opinion._

"_Tell you what," said the young Jedi as he got to his feet, "You make it up to me by sparring with me and I'll listen to your problem"_

"_What problem!?" Malayni snapped. _

"_That problem."_

"_Oh" the young woman realised, catching herself before she snapped again she sighed "fine, your probably right besides if you like getting your ass kicked who am I to stop you?"_

"_Oh really?" laughed the Jedi drawing his saber "lets find out"_

—_5 minutes later—_

"_Well," Laughed Malayni in-between pants "you sure showed me"_

"_No," answered her partner "you had me but you need to trust in yourself more and try to remain calm"_

"_I'll do that," answered Malayni "And thanks for listening I have to go."_

"_Not a problem, just remember fighting another padawan doesn't make you any better then them"_

"_Yes Atris"_

"_Oh that's harsh"_

_Malayni laughed as she walked out but suddenly paused in the doorframe. "Hey I almost forgot, what's your name?"_

_The young man laughed and bowed as one did to a Jedi master, "My name is Soris."_

-_End Flashback-_

Soris wrapped an arm around his former friend comfortingly "hey it's ok, its-"

"Pathetic" a cold voice spoke cutting him off. Soris leapt to his feet and activated his sabers in one motion as he turned to face the source of the voice. A blue tinted hologram of a hooded figure floated behind them, emitting from an unseen source.

"Master?" Tekamika gasped in surprise her face still wet with tears.

"You are no apprentice of mine!" the hologram hissed. "You are not even worthy of the power the dark side gave you!"

"Back off" Soris said calmly stepping towards the figure.

This caused the floating form to laugh, "Are you really that stupid?! I'm a hologram you ignorant Jedi."

"You hurt her once, I'll kill you before that happens again."

"I don't think so" answered the figure, with a tone that left little doubt he had something planned, "neither of you are leaving here alive."

"And why is that?" asked Soris deactivating his sabers as they were useless and moving back to Tekamika's side.

The hologram simply waved then disappeared, in its place numbers counting down from 5 seconds.

"Oh force!" yelled Soris as he yank Tekamika to her feet and pulled her towards the entrance their surroundings blurring from the force-speed. As the pair raced through the entrance they kept running trying desperately to make it out of the courtyard as a shrill beep rang throughout the halls. Boom. The proud foreboding academy that had existed since the time of Naga Sadow was reduced to nothing more then a mass of flaming rubble and twisted steel.

**As I said please review, I mean 4 out of 328 come on! Anyway the next chapter the Exile and a few other faces might just make an appearance. So long Folks.**

**BPM (P.S. the flashbacks do have a point.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nar Shadda**

**Hi all, I'm back and I'm updating, I apologize for the lateness but I have been working every Friday, Saturday and Sunday for the past few weeks and with Christmas coming up, I'll be working a whole lot more. However before I continue I must whine a bit. EIGHT REVIEWS FROM FIVE PEOPLE?! I mean, come on! There are worse stories then mine out there with more reviews. I understand that I take a month or two to update because of school but sheesh. Please review I would like at least 20 reviews after this chapter, and not all from the same person! Anywho thanks for joining me on this ride **

**And let's start the show. (P.S Read the bottom of page.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the exile star wars or Kotor. I only own Soris and the other O.C.s

* * *

**

"Whoa!" Cried Lerani Shien as she ducked, her foe's vibroblade blade missing her by centimetres. The snarling transhoden that had swung at her howled in frustration as she avoided and parried each of its strikes with her violet double-bladed lightsaber. When he had seen the petite Jedi woman leaving the flophouse with the old woman he had thought they would be the easiest money he'd ever earned. He was wrong. Now eight of his twelve man gang were lying dead and the fight had become frantic. While the Transodens were fighting for their lives the Young women was barely breaking a sweat and her old companion was simply standing back. Lerani brought up her bottom blade up and blocked an overhead swing from her opponent before twisting her upper body around and driving the top blade into his knee-cap. The Transhoden dropped to the ground its weapon falling from his hand its shriek of pain cut short as Lerani removed its head from its shoulders with a clean swipe. The last three stood back in shock, their leader had been struck down like an infant the turned and ran as if Malak himself was chasing them. The young Jedi woman laughed at the mental image before a glare from her master silenced her. "Restrain yourself exile" The old woman lectured, her disapproval of such behaviour evident in her voice. "I'm deeply sorry Kreia," sighed Lerani, "but it was funny."

A small smile crept onto the old woman's face, "Indeed, but we have more important things to deal with."

"Yeah yeah, let's get back to the Hawk."

Tekamika kicked the corpse of her would-be mugger in disgust "Scum" she muttered. After the temple incident four years ago where she and Soris had barely escaped with their lives Tekamika had redeemed herself and joined Soris on his quest to find the other former members of the Spectre Squad, an elite unit they had served in during the mandalorian wars. So far out of the other eight, two were dead, one had retired on Alderaan and two more had joined the sith. The rest were still missing.

Despite their bad fortune Tekamika enjoyed travelling with her old friend and master Again. After an awkward start their friendship had grown back to its original strength. Although she had rejoined the light-side, Malayni decided to keep the name Tekamika (minus the Darth) rather then go by her birth name.

Sadly one year after Tekamika's redemption, the disaster at Katarr had happened and the Jedi had disappeared. Those that didn't were hunted down by the bounty hunters that sought the Exchanges immense reward. This had hit Soris hard, he had been friends with many of the other masters that had been on Katarr. He had completely shutdown for weeks, not even speaking all he would do is eat train and sleep.

Things were better now though, Soris had recovered and the search had continued. Now they had arrived at Nar Shadda, the smugglers moon, to investigate sightings of a Jedi in the refugee sector. Tekamika had gone to investigate the docks while Soris decided to checkout the cantina, figuring the bartender might have seen someone Jedi-like.

Tekamika had entered the Docks dressed in Verpine fibre armour, carrying a vibro-blade to appear as a mercenary rather then a Jedi and yet some Rodian still thought she would be a good target. "Why is it everywhere we go some moron always tries to kill us?" she sighed "Just once I wish we could go to Manaan for a peaceful vacation or something, oh well." Tekamika checked the Rodian's corpse, picking up a few credits and a nice little blaster, then kicked the corpse once more for good measure before entering the nearby flophouse to see what she could find.

Soris shook his head, all that he had got out of his hour spent in the cantina was finding out that some local hutt was seeking a new dancer, which was useless since Tekamika would sooner kiss a Gamorrean then dance for a hut and the only way Soris could talk to the hut was if he had information about Goto, which he didn't.

Soris Sighed as he walked through the merchant area, past a duros who was muttering about no-cred junk and no-male shuttas. Suddenly something caught his attention the sound of blaster fire was coming from a nearby landing pad. Soris rushed towards the sound of the battle drawing out the collapsible staff he had picked off an unfortunate merc from under his black robe that he wore over the matrix armour he had won in pazaak.

He turned the corner and was greeted by a corpse littered walkway and two men, one a human with black hair and the other a Zarbak with an interesting mechanical arm exchanging blaster fire with several transhodens. "What's going on here?" yelled Soris as he put away the staff and drew a mandalorian ripper, deciding it suited the situation better. "Those shuttas ambushed us as we were returning to our ship!" yelled the human. Clearly, Soris thought, these are the good guys. He opened fire on the transhodens leaving the few on the walkway who had no cover with smoking holes in their chests.

"Atton," spoke the zarbak for the first time, his voice strangely calm in contrast to his partner's "We have to help the general, she went in alone."

"I know! I know! But these guys have us pinned down!" Yelled the human in frustration. Soris sighed deciding that whoever this general was he wouldn't let them die just because he didn't want people to know he was a Jedi. "I'll help them" Soris said holstering his blaster, "can you handle these guys?"

"Ok," Atton answered doubtfully, "but how are…" Atton stopped in surprise as the man in the black robe leapt towards the other side crossing the walkway with a single leap and drew a lightsaber mid-air. He then dashed up the ramp into the Ebon hawk, decapitating an enemy that tried to stop him.

"Jedi," Muttered Atton, as he watched the man enter the ship, "like we needed more."

Soris ducked a sweep from a nearby opponent then kicked his enemy's legs out before driving his silver glowing blade into its victim's chest. If the outside and walkway to the ship looked bad, the interior was a war zone.

Soris made his way into what appeared to be a main section of the ship were a T3 unit was beating back several of the invaders with a torrent of fire from the blaster mounted on its head. Seeing the droid was holding its own Soris turned to dispatch the few foes that had followed him into the room. Just as he stabbed his lightsaber blade into the throat of an enemy, severing its head as he pulled it out, Soris heard a voice coming from the security room of the ship, its feminine tones easily distinguished from the screams and battle cries. Just as Soris reached the door he heard the unmistakeable sound of a saber igniting. He rushed into the room to be met by the image of a blond Jedi woman thrusting a violet double-bladed saber through the chest of a transhoden and the headless body of another lying on the floor. Suddenly the woman swayed and fell to her knees groaning in pain from a wound on her side Soris hadn't notice at first glance. He rushed to her catching her before she hit the floor. With practiced skill Soris drew a kolto pack from the pouch he wore and applied it to the wound. His patient regained consciousness with a jolt and Soris raised is head to look at her face. "Hey, are you…" Soris stopped his jaw dropped in surprise, lying in his arms was the woman he had been searching for since the end of the mandalorian wars, since Malachor V. Her face bore an equally surprised look. "Soris?" she whispered in shock. Soris couldn't believe it.

He had found Lerani Shien.

He had found the exile.

* * *

Yep the two groups have found each other. But it isn't over yet, in fact its just getting started. Secondly I'm allowing you, the readers to choose the other pairings just post a review with who you'd like paired up, e.g. Atton/Tekamika, Atton/Mira Mical/Mira Mandalore/Tekamika etc. It's up to you. Stay tuned and PLEASE review. See ya soon.

**BPM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers, I know this will seem annoying but…..well deal with it anyway. I'm greatly disappointed that despite posting the previous chapter on the 5th of December last year I received no reviews until yesterday (January 28). I have asked earlier for 20 reviews which would be enough for me. I'd just like to know if people actually like it. Or if they don't. Either way please review cause 9 out of over 900 is pretty sad. So until I get at least 5 more reviews I'll be holding out on the next chapter. Whether or not I get these will determine the continuation and speed of updates. If people like it I'll make a conscious effort to update quicker. But because of those that review I decided to include a preview of what's to come. For those that care, thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

Blood. It was everywhere. The stench of burning bodies filled the air as screams of terror and the roar of blaster fire echoed throughout the jungles of Duxn. Lerani Shien ran franticly as sizzling bolts of energy filled the air around her mowing down her unit in seconds till she was on her own fleeing for dear life. "Damn it!" She screamed in frustration, "Frakking Mandalorians and their Frakking ambushes!!!" She leapt over a log in her path that was reduced to cinders seconds later pain shooting though her aching muscles. She spared a glance over her shoulder and saw at least seven Mandalorians armed with heavy blasters chasing her and Shouting battle cries and taunts. "Run Jedi," One laughed over the din, "you can't hide from a rancor in its cave!!!" Lerani was about to shout back a retort when a bolt of red hot energy slammed into her shoulder knocking her to the ground in a dusty bloodied. She rolled out of the way of another before crawling franticly behind a nearby tree. "That's it!" she yelled taking a plasma grenade off her belt "no more running!" with that she hurled the explosive around her cover and at her pursuers. The grenade detonated in its white-hot blast the fried two foes where they stood and caused the rest to dive for cover. Using the momentary break in fire Lerani activated her light saber and made to leap at her enemies when an explosion snapped the tree she had been hiding behind and hurled her, yet again, to the ground. A second unit of Mandalorians emerged from the trees, guns blazing. Almost cutting her own arm off in the process she took refuge behind a large rock that was bearing the bunt of the onslaught for the moment. Lerani pulled out her comlink punching in the secure channel. In seconds a bluish hologram of a young twenty-something man in black robes, his youthful face sporting a small goatee and a look of total clam. "Revan!" Lerani yelled as her enemies swarmed towards her position, "I NEED HELP NOW!"

**Hope u liked it. Also if you haven't already please read the last chapter particularly the note at the bottom as I would love peoples opinions/suggestions on pairings. Till next time. **

**BPM **


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

**Been a while huh? As my story is being pushed further and further back in the lines I decided that I'm going to lower my request from 20 to 15, which means at least three more reviews will keep me satisfied enough to continue the story… for now. Also I'm all for reviews suggesting pairings coz I'm curious to see what's the more popular choice.**

**Anywho cya soon hopefully**

**BPM**


	7. Chapter 7

To readers just a quick note that will be removed soon, due to my laptops rather dramatic death I have to rewrite my latest chapter I don't plan on taking long but school might have something to say about that. I will remove this when I get the chapter posted up. Thank you for the reviews and your patients. I will live up to my end of the deal.

Cya

**BPM **


End file.
